Junior Asparagus
Junior Asparagus *'Species': Asparagus *'Eye color': Amber *'Age': 8 (then he turned 9 in "Two Birthdays") 'Junior Asparagus ' is one of the main characters from VeggieTales, and the youngest. Bio In his first appearance, Junior watched a late night film called Frankencelery, and got scared because he thought he's real. Soon, Bob and Larry popped out of nowhere and decided to help Junior to show that no matter what happens, God is bigger than anything. Later, when Junior's birthday was coming up, his dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny. However, after helping Bob, Larry, and Scooter's problem with the USS Applepies, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Junior can be described as curious, courteous and, well, green. He is young and kind, though he can be impatient and sometimes do things wrong, like when he wanted to ended the show early so he can have his mother's cookies. He always assume his way is right, though ultimately he learns later that he has take advice from elders. Junior is also good friends with Annie, Percy, and Laura, though he and Laura don't always agree. Like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Junior gets annoyed by Laura bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Junior decided to give his ticket for Laura. He also helped Laura's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. His favorite pastime is being with his dad and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up until he discovers that lying won't help solve his problem. He and Laura also started a rumor that Alfred's a robot, which caused a catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Junior is also bullied by Gourdon, which kinda annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring, and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow and red cap in a tilted direction. Although, he sometimes doesn't wear a cap in some episodes. But since VeggieTales in the House, he never wears his cap anymore. Filmography See his filmography Voice actors *Lisa Vischer (1993 - 2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 - present) Fun Facts *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Veggie Valley Grade School. *When Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice for Junior in the process of VeggieTales, Lisa Vischer asked her husband Phil to try out. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. But she said she could handle, she tried it, and Phil cast her as Junior. *Junior is the first character to have a specific age in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? he is five years old, though according to Ichabeezer, he is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, he possibly turned nine. Gallery Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters